ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Ribbon Blues
Wait Time The information is this section is outdated, as it now only takes zoning out and zoning back in to be able to continue with the quest with Kerutoto.--Dmaps (talk) 22:06, October 28, 2016 (UTC) My friend was doing these quests in series and ran into an issue that "After one full game day (1 hour), Kerutoto gives you the Purple Ribbon back and provides some additional guidance." was not the case. However, it is not a 2 game day wait either. From what they saw it is basically 1 real hour after you hand it in. Simply put: 24 game hours from when you hand it in. It is NOT based on when the day changes.-- 02:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Isn't that exactly what the description says? "After one full game day (1 hour) .."? It doesn't say anything about the next day, or after 00:00 game time, or anything, just that you have to wait one full hour to get it back. Starting Quest I didn't get this quest until after I talked to Kerutoto and he mentioned that he isn't sleeping. He said something about "whenever something strange happens, people call me." Until I saw this dialogue, I couldn't get the Purple Ribbon. Dracoth 00:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I was able to obtain this quest while Waking Dreams was active. Just need to talk multiple times just as for the previous quests of this chain. --22:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed. I was able to trigger this quest with Waking Dreams also active. Just talk to him multiple times. --Kindress 10:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Failure Just after popping Lich I began to d/c. When I came back on the ribbon was no longer in my inventory and when checking the ??? it said "The purple ribbon is gone!" I went back to Windy to try and get another ribbon. Roberta NPC mentioned the ribbon but didn't offer me another one. Kerutoto would only ask me if I wanted to fight Diabolos again. I'll see if I have to wait for conquest tally, even though I've had this ribbon for months. If that doesn't work I'm at a loss.--Alamond 21:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Checked again after conquest tally. Both Roberta and Kerutoto NPCs continued denying me a purple ribbon. As this item is rare/ex, I have no idea how to complete this quest. Any ideas?--Alamond 08:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Now almost two months later, I finally went back to the bottom of the Eldieme Necropolis and checked the pile of bones to see if it would let me fight the NM. No such luck. It still says "The purple ribbon is gone!" Seeing as how neither NPC will give me another ribbon and I can't pop the NM without it, I guess I will have to check with a GM.--Alamond 10:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Getting the Kerutoto to respond after getting the blue ribbon After successfully killing the NM, and getting the blue ribbon, I'm having issues getting Kerutoto to respond to me. He just says... "Zzz... Mmm...... No... I haven't filled in the empty space yet... Wait... Zzz..." Any clues on what I'm doing wrong? Felliar 23:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Page updated Added the Magicked astrolabe to the quest description. This Key Item allows a single person to open the gates in Eldieme Necropolis.